Beyond the Moonlight with a Forgotten Fox
by Lux Viridus
Summary: This is my second Harry Potter Fanfic but the first Ive done like this and first time using this site so be easy on me lol. Ill try to stick to the time line of the HP series while also keeping it original. Enjoy and feedback is welcome!


The morning was grey and rainy as James Potter rushed his wife to St. Mungo's. She was due any day to have their first child but they never expected to have the issues they faced now. Covered in blood from the waist down Lily is rushed in and saw to immediately. Her face pale and hollow as she screams in agony. James stands close to her side worrying about his dear wife as he held her hand gently. Hours pass as doctors and nurses rush to and fro bringing fresh linen and warm water. Finally as things began to seem bleak and startled cry comes from beneath the sheets covering Lily from the waist down. With a tired sigh the doctor passes the squalling baby boy to the nurses to be cleaned. James with a relieved laugh gives Lily an affectionate kiss as they watch their new baby boy squirm as the nurses wash and measure him. Just as the doctor prepares to leave, Lily gives a agonizing scream. Her body shaking with returned pain and contractions. Panicking James looks to the doctor as he clutches the his wifes hand. With a sharp intake of breath the doctor calls for more nurses, "There appears to be one more child. Mr. Potter will you please step out into the waiting room." James begins to protest but reluctantly follows as they take the first child out so not to startle him any further. Minutes past as he paces the halls, the sound of his wife's screams echoing through the door. Finally as it seems an eternity has passed her screams finally quiet down and the doctor appears looking tired and grim. "Im sorry Mr. Potter but the second child didn't make it. Your wife is fine though. You can go see her now." Thanking the doctor, James rushes in and to Lily's side. Her pale face streaked with tears at the lose of their second child. He pulls a chair next to her and holds her close until the nurses bring in a small blue bundle. Their eyes light up and a bright happy smile fills their faces as they are handed their newborn. "What should we call him?", asks Lily in a small whisper. "How about Harry?" replies James as he holds the tiny hand. "Harry James Potter.. Perfect." Together they stare down at the new addition to their family, the loss of the other forgotten. In their moment they dont notice the small woman watching them through a door. Her nurses apron smeared with blood as she holds a small bundle protectively against her chest. With one last look at the small family she turns to leave. Tucking a small hand back into the folds of the blanket she steps into the green flames of the fireplace and disappears.

"Karina, dear, where are you?"

A small woman shuffles from the kitchen to the hall way as she calls out into the house. "In the attic mother!", replies a voice from above. As she nears the stairs leading up into the attic a small girl appears, her striking green eyes filled with worry. "What were you doing up there child?", she asks when Karina stops a step before her. Reaching out she picks at the girls long black hair covered in dust and moth balls. "Have you seen Nox and Fang? I can not find them anywhere.", asks Karina as she slips past her mother to look under the stairs. "No I havent dear. They will come back when its time to eat. Now go get the post and Ill finish breakfast." She watches Karina head down the hallway to the front door then shuffles back to the kitchen. Every morning was the same. Mrs. Bell would wake bright and early to make breakfast for her daughter as she retrieved the mail then leave for work after sending Karina to the Lovegoods. They lived in between to hills not to far from the village of Ottery St. Catchpole so visitors were rare. Something Mrs. Bell prefered. After the fall of He Who Must Not Be Named, she kept Karina home as much as possible. She knew it was a matter of time when he would rise again.

After one last look in the living room Karina opens the door and steps out on to the stoop. She always enjoyed getting the mail. Her mother was the head nurse at St. Mungo's and the other nurses always sent Karina gifts. A large barn owl drops the mail before her and lands on the perch by the door. Disappointed she reaches down picking up three letters and the Daily Prophet laying on the mat. As she turns to go inside she tosses a cracker to the owl, something she does every morning otherwise the owl would peck at her as she passed. Shutting the door she hurries to the kitchen, her slippers slapping loudly on the hard wood floor. As she gets closer she slows down before her mother tells her to and enters the warm kitchen setting the mail on the table. "Thanks you dear.", says her mother as she sets a bowl of oatmeal and toast on the table with a glass of orange juice while Karina slides into the chair. As she digs in her mother sorts through the mail in the chair across from her, occasionally sipping her coffee. Flipping through the letters she stops at the last. Slowly she flips it over then lets a a surprised gasp before looking up at her daughter, "Karina this one it for you.", she says with a smile. Looking up from her bowl she reaches across the table for the letter. "For me? Who would be sending me letters?", she asks feeling excited. She never received a letter before. Only small gifts addressed to her mother. She holds the letter close and see its was addressed to a Ms. K. Bell. Confused she flips it over and a her face lights up immediately upon seeing the Hogwarts crest. Breaking the wax seal she hastily pulls the letters out and reads them several time. "Oh my gosh! I cant believe it! Im going to Hogwarts! Mother look! Its from Hogwarts!", she squeals handing her mother the letters and dancing in her seat. Her mother reads the letter and laughs happily, "Of course you would!" They spend the rest of the morning planning and talking about the trip and her new life at Hogwarts. When time came to leave for work Karina nearly ran to the Lovegoods to share the good news.

A month has passed since Karina had received her letter and they bought most of the things needed. The sun had just begun to rise and she was already awake. Her excitement to high for her to sleep any longer. She looked up at her calender which had the days date circled in bright pink marker. July 31st. Climbing from her bed she skips to her wardrobe and dresses in her best light blue dress and cleanest white tights. She brushes her and pushes her bangs back with a grey headband before opening her door. Two small cats, one black and one white, lay curled up on the floor before her. "I wandered where you two were last night.", she whispers to the two cats. They were strange little things. She rescued them from muggles who wanted to drown them. They claimed the cats were vicious and possessed. KArina had taken them home, named the white Fang, the black one Nox, and found out just how strange they were. They were always together and seemed to understand everything she told them. Soon they became inseparable and the cats became very protective of her showing how vicious they were when Karina was threatened. A month after being rescued she found out why the muggles thought them to be possessed. Suddenly one day they disappeared and a large grey cat with bright blue eyes appeared. It didnt take long for her to discover that Nox and Fang had a special ability. They could join together as one. And she loved them even more.

Nox mewed quietly as Fang brushed against her leg. Scooping them up in her arms she tip toes down the hall towards the kitchen whispering quietly to them about what today was. As she gets closer a delicious smell fills the air and clinking can be heard. She sets the cats down and runs to the kitchen to find the table filled with her favorite breakfast foods. Running to her mother she leaps into her arms hugging her tightly. "Happy Birthday, love!",Mrs. Bell says laughing and leads her to the table where a plate of pancakes waits with Happy 11th Birthday written in fruit spread. With an excited giggle she digs in eating a bit of everything on the table. She never had this much food before her and she planned to eat as much as she could. Finishing her second glass of juice she wipes her mouth off with a napkin and starts to reach for one more muffin when a knock sounds at the front door. Before her mother has the chance to get up Karina jumps from her chair and runs to the door swinging it open. A small blonde girl stands before her smiling with a large package held in her hand and a tall man stands behind her smiling holding up a small bag with blue flowers poking out. "Luna! Mr. Lovegood! Mother its Luna and her father!", squeals Karina as she attempts to hug Luna with the package still between them. "Well let them in dear.", laughs Mrs. Bell as she approaches the door. Grabbing Luna's hand, Karina pulls her inside and into the living room nearly tripping over one another. Laughing Mr. Lovegood bows his head to Mrs. Bell and follows the girls into the living room "We got you a present Rina! And father picked some of our best aconite for you!", whispers Luna with excitement. KArina lived a hill away from Luna and her father. She always like Luna for a serene quietness. Which was completely opposite of Karina's loud outgoing personality. They had been friends since they were toddlers and spent everyday together. Excited, Luna pushes the present into Karina's lap as Mrs. Bell takes the aconite from Mr. Lovegood, "Why thank you Xenophilius! Karina had used up the last bit last week making a Wolfsbane potion. She is such a talented little witch." Mrs. Bell beams proudly as she puts the plant into a small glass jar on the mantle above the fireplace with various other herbs and plants. Karina tears open the package and finds a painted wooden box with beautiful flowers and her name written in silver on the lid. Lifting the lid carefully she finds a pair of white and pink polka dot socks, a grey sweater with little pink foxes stitched on it, and a charm bracelet with small butterflies, dirigible plums and what looked to be a rabbit and a fox hugging. At a loss for words she fastened the bracelet around her wrist and gave Luna a tight hug. "Do you like it? I painted the box myself and knitted the sweater. Of course father helped with the sweater a bit." Karina nods and hugs her again then notices that Luna wore a bracelet just like hers. Together they admired the bracelets which Luna made as well. She said the plums would enhance her wisdom, so her father says.

They spent the morning playing games while their parents sat in the living room in deep conversation. She had received many gifts from the nurses and doctors at St. Mungo's. Many were books and candy. Her mother had gotten her a new cauldron for school and a brand new potion making kit. Things she already had since her mother had been teaching her potions skills since she was a small child. Lunch rolls around and they sit by a small stream eating cakes and singing to one another. "Karina, Luna! Come inside children!", calls Mrs. Bell from the kitchen window. The girls finish off the last of the cakes and skips up back to the house. Inside they find their parents standing by the fireplace. "Would you too like to go to Leaky Cauldron for lunch?", asks Luna's father as he pulls on his cloak. They were still full from the cakes but they both nodded anyway as they dashed to the hallway to get their cloaks as well. Minutes later they all disappear into the bright green flames in the fire place. The Leaky Cauldron was busy as always and Karina leads Luna to a table away from the other patrons. Their parents follow them and minutes later food and drinks were ordered. "So I thought since we were here we could let you two go shopping. I need to get some supplies and Xenophilius would like to pass out his latest issue of the Quibbler.", says Mrs. Bell as she sips at her tea. Luna and Karina nod as they share a sundae. An hour later the girls run down to the back courtyard with their parents close behind. Luna's father takes out his wand and taps the 3 brick to the right by the trash can and the archway to Diagon Alley appears. "Now heres some money. Meet us over at the Apothecary in an hour ok." They nod and take off down the street. Holding hands they skip down the street looking in the windows of all the shops. There wasnt anything in particular Karina wanted to buy nor Luna so they just browsed. As they neared the Owl Emporium and large, very large man ducks through the door followed by a small skinny boy holding a beautiful snow owl. Karina always loved owls and instantly ran over for a look. "Wow, shes lovely!", she squeals as she leans forward for a better look. "Um thanks. Hagrid bought her for me since its my birthday.", says the boy quietly. Luna who stands by quietly stares up at the giant man who gives her a smile. "Today is your birthday? Its mine too! Happy Birthday!", giggles Karina as she reaches over and gives the boy a hug. Stunned by her forwardness he turns bright red as he mumbles a thank you. With a smile she waves and skips off towards Sugarplums sweet shop. INside they wander around hand in hand picking out various candies and cakes to take home. ONce they have a bag full, Karina pays and they head toward the Apothecary. Mrs. Bell stands by a cart speaking quietly to a older witch. Weaving through the crowd they pop up beside her showing her the bad of sweets. She laughs with a shake of her head then bids farewell to the witch before leading them away. "Well I just picked up your books and had them sent to the house. Now all thats left is... your wand."

"My wand? Im getting my wand today?!" Karina jumps up and down nearly knocking Luna into a passing cart. Laughing at her daughters clear excitement she pulls Luna out of the middle of the street and leads the girls to Ollivanders where Mr. Lovegood waits. "Rina, father and I are going to Madam Malkin's for my robes. Come find us when you are finished.", says Luna softly as she takes her fathers outstretched hand. KArina nods then runs into the shop. INside she comes to a stop. The small shop dusty and filled with rows upon rows of small rectangular boxes. Mrs. Bell comes in behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Well well coming for your first wand?", says a soft voice from the stacks. A man with silver eyes appears wiping dust from his pants. "How are today Mrs. Bell?", asks the man as he continues to stare at Karina with an odd expression. "I am well Ollivander. This is my daughter, Karina." Ollivander nods and slowly pulls his eyes from Karina and holds out a measuring tape and starts taking her measurements. Minutes later he disappears among the stacks as the take continues to measure her by itself. He returns a moment later holding 3 small rectangular boxes. "I can already tell you will be a difficult one.", hes says smiling. The tape stops measuring and falls to the floor in a tangle as Ollivander hands her a wand from one of the boxes. "Now here we have a dogwood wand. It is seven and three quarters inches long. This wand's core is phoenix tail feather." Karina quickly takes the wand to only have it snatched from her hand and replaced with another.

"Perhaps this, a thin walnut wand. In length, it is eleven and three quarters inches long. The core consists of centaur tail hair."

As soon at it touches her fingers he pulls it away muttering no as he pulls out another ward for her. He slides it into her hand, "Perhaps this, a strong cherrywood wand. The length is eleven inches long. This wand's core is hippogriff tail hair."

Karina hols it for a minutes and with a excited laugh he takes it from her again. Her frustration growing as he continues to give and take wands from her. After the 14th wand and much excitement on his end he finally appears with a box gripped tightly in his hand. He slowly takes it out and smiles brightly, "This one, I know it. Phoenix feather, Ash wood, 7 1/2 inchs and pleasantly springy." She cautiously takes it and instantly her body feels warm.

"Yes yes! I knew it! Perfect!"

Realizing she has finally found her wand she runs over and hugs the man tightly. Words failing her she jumps around the small shop. Mrs. Bell thanks Ollivander and pays for the wand then ushers Karina back outside. "Careful dear. Put it back in the box. You dont want to break it." Karina reluctantly puts the wand in its box and lets her mother put in in her purse. They make their way to Madam Malkins where Luna meets them outside with her father. They spend the rest of the afternoon finishing up Luna's shopping returning home just as the sun begins to set. Luna and her father went straight home at the Leaky Cauldron and Karin and her mother to their house for dinner. After a short dinner consisting of Karina's favorite soup she drags her self up stairs to wash up before bed. Sleep comes quickly as soon as she falls into bed with Nox and Fang curled by her feet. She dreams of the day and what her life will be like a hodwarts.


End file.
